Never saw you coming
by forevaluvinEdward
Summary: Field trip gone bad about sums it up. see what happens when a simple trip to a 200 year old castle turns into a nightmare. Is there a vampire...probably.
1. Chapter 1It's been a long day

**A/N: This is my second story on fan fiction so yeah. This is a draft so it won't be perfect, just wanted to ask you your guys' opinions on it, so please review it'll make my life easier! Please and thank you! Oh and this leads up to Chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters blah, blah **

Chapter 1- It's been a long day

We were walking through the hallway making our way to the stairs to get downstairs to the lobby. Glancing around I spotted the few faces of my classmates who were bored to death, tired and grumpy from walking around the huge castle, or both. I was leaning against Alice who was leaning against Angela who was leaning against the wall to hold the weight she was carrying from both of us. We couldn't help it we were all exhausted from walking for so long. To make a long story short I felt like…like crap **(A/N: excuse the language to people that care)**. Walking up long flights of 19th century stairs wasn't exactly my idea of "fun."

We were now our last floor of the trip after this we would be heading downstairs to catch our bus to go back to the hotel. Our exhausting trip was finally over.

As soon as the happiness came, it went.When lightning crashed rain started to pour, drumming rhythmically but powerfully against the tall glass windows. Ugh just my luck, now we were all stuck here for another few minutes or probably hours depending on when the bus left our hotel. Shaking my head in disappointment Alice looked over at me questioningly. I told her about the bus problem.

"The rain, it's going to make our bus come later than it suppose to," I informed her.

She nodded in understanding then groaned. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"It's just that we won't be able to shop, I was hoping to go to the mall after this was over. Oh well we could always make time…,"she trailed off and was now in deep thought. I looked at her horrified at the idea of shopping in weather like this was beyond me it was impossible. Knowing me and my clumsiness I'd probably end up slipping while bring a whole flood of people along down with me, trust me it can happen. But anyway impossible wasn't in Alice's vocabulary so never say it to her, nothing ever was for her.

Angela started laughing at my expression; I couldn't help but join in. It was time like this when I realized we made ourselves look like complete idiots. We had Alice looking off and staring into space, Angela and I laughing out loud, almost choking, suddenly.

"Ah," I said.

From laughing hysterically to face down on a floor, nice Bella nice, I scolded myself. I sighed to myself will I ever learn to control my legs? Taking a deep breath I slowly lifted my head to find the class doubled over in laughter, I felt my face burn the darkest shade of red. Angela and Alice were also laughing, twice as hard I might add, hmm some friends. I huffed and shook my head and picked myself up slowly, no need to bump into something priceless that would cost me millions of dollars that I don't have.

The laughter had died down to little giggles and snickers. My face was still red. When I looked over at Angela and Alice I sent them death glares they responded back with amused expressions. I just walked away.

"Oh, Order of Words (consider revising)! Look at my make-up its all messed up! I need to fix this. Tour guide lady is there a mirror in this place?!" shouted Jessica. Of course she would worry about make-up, that's all she ever cares about.

"Um…I think-," but the tour guide was quickly cut off.

"Never mind I found one, heather help with this will you?" Jessica said.

Before Heather could even reply she was pulled to the mirror on the wall. I was glad of Jessica's little outburst it distracted everyone else from my little incident, except my 2 so-called "friends" they were never going to let me live this down.

I sighed making my way over to the flights of stairs we were taking to get down to the lobby. Nearing the stairs I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Angela with Alice right behind in tow.

"Look Bella were sorry, we didn't mean to laugh in your face like that. Were really sorry can you forgive us?" Angela asked.

"Yeah were really, really sorry" Alice added.

A smile came to my face, "Alright you're both forgiven," I said.

They both hugged me; they knew I wasn't one to be mad for long. That was me. Jessica on the other hand…

"That's not the right color! Now I look like a clown, thanks a lot Helen!"

I would want to be Heather right now, walking down the stairs we made our way down to the lobby leaving a very fuming Jessica and very scared Heather upstairs.

**A/N: So what cha' think? Review, Review, Review! **


	2. Chapter 2First victim

**A/N: Okay the story begins with this chapter, from here and on it's all about the mystery and horror and hopefully romance. Oops gave too much away. Did I mention that jakes a vampire in my story…ha, ha kidding who thought I was for real there? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Well…here it is…**

Chapter 2-First victim

"Okay class and that concludes our tour of the Glen cove 19th century castle. If you'll just stay here until your bus arrives you will be on your way out," the tour guide lady said. A wile ago she had a huge fake smile plastered on her face; this one now seemed more genuine. Guess she was finally glad to be rid of us.

As she finished I heard a few "pews" and "thank gods." I have to agree with them that were one of the longest tours I've ever been on, not to mention boring. All we really saw were a couple of old rooms and furniture, nothing big.

Glancing around the lobby I saw the other tour group making their way out the door and onto their bus, lucky them. We had to sit here and wait, who knew how long that would be? I sighed. Glancing around something caught my eye; I swore I saw a shadow disappear quickly up the staircase we came from. I shrugged it off, probably my mind playing tricks on me.

"Bella, Bella! Hello! Anyone there" Alice said while waving her small hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What? I said.

"I said that you're going to go shopping with me tomorrow," she answered impatiently. I guess I've been ignoring her for sometime.

"Alice no not this again besides we just went 3 days ago," I whined.

"Yeah yeah, that was three days ago…so now were going to go again, please for me?" she said the last part using her puppy dog face. She always used that one on me and it hasn't failed yet.

I took a deep breath, I always fell for those then I prepared myself for her scream of joy.

"Alright Alice I'll go," I answered. Right when she was about to scream, another more frightening scream yelled out. I looked over Alice thinking she had finally gone insane but it wasn't her, she was covering her ears like I was.

Everybody started to panic and started running around the place. The tour guides and a couple of security guards except one ran outside. My eyes were wide while I started to think the yell sounded familiar, sounded almost like…

Searching through the now jumpy group I came up empty.

"Everybody!" they stopped and looked at me, "Where's Jessica?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. That made it clear that Jessica didn't come downstairs that's why she wasn't here. The panic began taking its full effect on me as I realized Jessica was the source of the scream. The big question was why? It definitely wasn't because of make-up this time. Something creepy is going on in this castle and I don't want to find out. 


	3. Important!

**A/N: Attention all readers, I would like to announce that I've opened up a poll concerning my two fan fictions for twilight. Please vote if you would like me continue please. If you don't want me to continue I'll understand I would see what I could do.**

**Other A/N: Okay so I'm starting to write the next chapter for Along Came A Spider my other fan fiction so check that one out as well. Ok guess that's it, thanks for reading.**

**-4evaluvinedward ****J**


End file.
